Experiment Well Made
by CopraMeow
Summary: She returns and scowls at her blue haired father. „Still hiding under that mask? Grow up father Seireitei is being plagued by it's old demon and there's only one Captain happy to see her back..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, mine is the plot and OC. Thank you for giving me awesome characters and a wast world to work with.

Summary: She returns and scowls at her blue haired father. „Still hiding under that mask? Grow up _father_˝ Seireitei is being plagued by it's old demon and there's only one Captain happy to see her back..

* * *

Chapter 1.

Seireitei. Home of the Gotei 13 and the Shinigami. Things were pretty busy, after the last fight there was so much to do. Rebuild walls, barracks and clean the hubris left. Rocks, pieces of wood.. Every division helped out while the 4th focused on healing the injured and burying the dead.

Captain Ukitate walked at a faster pace than usual. There was a Captains meeting and he was late. Highly unusual for the silver haired captain. His brow was wet with sweat as he huridly passed shinigami immersed in work.

Soon the barracks of the first division came in sight and he sighed in relief. Inside he could hear the words of the Head Captain.

˝I have sent word for her, she is one of the strongest shinigami and it would be a shame to let it waste away. ˝ - He went silent as Ukitake entered the room.

˝I apologize for being late, please continue˝- Ukitake bowed and took his place next to Kyoraku.

˝Missed much?˝ - he whispered to his friend. The brown haired Captain grinned and winked.

˝I'll be seeing a very pleasant face soon..˝ - he said in a mysterious tone.

˝Head Captain is it really neccessary?˝- Captain Kurosatchi pleaded. He was acting funny, more than usual, fidgeting and glancing around the room. Kyoraku grinned wider. What in the world is happening? Ukitake didn't understand the situation. Why would Kurosatchi behave like this and what was making his friend smile so much?

˝I now she left because of your ...argument but I have decided to call her back, is there something worng Captain Kurosatchi?˝ - Head Captain Yamamoto inquired in his order voice.

˝Head Captain could you explain who the shinigami is?Some of us are slightly confused˝- Captain Histugaya asked.

˝Damn right, the shrimp's right˝- Captain Zaraki agreed.

Sighing the head captain turned to Kurosatchi ˝Explain˝

˝Oda is my daughter. Biological˝- He said slowly and several gasps were heard in the room.

˝YOU? WHO DID YOU FUCK?˝- Captain Zaraki roared and howled with laughter.

˝Captain Zaraki if you woul˝- Captain Unohana silenced him but he still grinned.

˝It was before Nemu was created. I dont get along with Oda. She's rebellious, loud and annoying.˝ - Kurosatchi hissed.

˝Sounds like you˝- Captain Zaraki said

˝Shut it barbarian! Anyways Head Captain I don't see the need to call her˝ - Kurosatchi turned to Yamamoto.

˝She's a strong and reliable shinigami. No more is needed. If you don't want her in your division the others may take her in. ˝- as his words left his mouth a messenger appeared.

˝I apologize for the intrusion Head Captain.˝- he bowed

˝Go on˝

˝Oda Kurosatschi has entered Seireitei.˝

˝Good you are dissmied˝- with that he disappeared in thin air. He turned to his Captains ˝With this I conclude this meeting and Captain Ukitate, Kyoraku welcome her.˝

Immidietly they captains started talking among themselves, debating about Kurosatchi's biological daughter. Was she blue haired? Did she wear masks? Were they alike? But most importantly who would take her in?

˝Shunsui tell me!˝- Ukitake pleaded and followed his friend out of the room

˝Don't tell me you forgot about _her?_˝- his eyes twinkled. Ukitake pondered but he couldn't remember a single female shinigami who was indeed Kurosatchi's daughter. Was he getting old?

˝She's a bit younger than us but she was here before Kaien and Aizen. But I bet Soi Fon remembers her˝- He laughed sightly. ˝Relax old friend, as soon as you lay your eyes on her you'll remember˝


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky as Oda Kurosatchi entered Seiretei holding a note in her hand.

_Thou whiter the sky, thy dragon lies._

She huffed and walked calmly into her old _home_. How long was it? Her old uniform itched and felt restraining, the sandals too thin and too open and she felt to light without her zanpakuto. Was he mad at her for leaving him?

Her heart beat eradicaly as she recoiled old memories. Faces and events played behind her lids as she walked with her yes closed. She grew up here, every stone was chiseled in her memory.

She inhaled and let them in, all the voices and feelings.

There was a reason why she left – not only the argument with her father but all this noisy. It drew he crazy. Never a moment at peace but what was more terrifying was the fact that they knew. They feared her and shunned her from everything.

She passed rows and buzzing shinigami and no one even glanced at her. They didn't know here. Their minds were empty.

How refreshing was it. She hummed, now feeling much better and quickened her pace.

The 12th division barracks. He'll be there, as the Captain. How he managed to do that out of that prison she'll never know. Coming in front of a large gate she paused and mustered all her courage.

_I bet he'll make me mad in less than 5 minutes..._

˝Welcome, you must be Oda˝- A violet hair shinigami in a short uniform addressed her and Oda stopped and stared at her. The violet haired girl looked so stiff and her mind was like a machine buzz.

˝Who are you?˝- her voice came out hoarse. When was the last time she talked to someone?

˝Nemu Kurosatchi, fukutaicho of the 12th division˝- she answered in a neutral tone. Did she just? Oda's eyes widened and she stared at the girl.

˝Erm..˝- Oda started smartly but found she didnt know what to say.

˝Mayuri-sama made me artificial. I am his daughter. Will you please follow me to the lab˝- Nemu turned and started to walk in the direction of the main building. A sister?

˝Uh okay, erm how would you like me to address you?˝- Oda wondered and followed her sister. How weird was it. A sister, artificial but still a sister.

˝How you wish˝- came the neutral reply and Oda found herself rolling her eyes. _Lovely._

They passed shinigami's in white robes, several smaller labs and various machines and came in front of big glass doors. The main lab. Nemu pushed them apart and entered.

˝Mayuri-sama, Oda- san is here˝ - Oda rolled her yes. No shit Nemu.

Mayuri Kurosatchi turned and glared at his biological daughter.

˝It's been a while Oda.˝- he said in a indifferent voice.

˝It has father. Still hiding under that mask? Grow up _father_˝- Oda eyed the turban around his eyes and the pharaoh like beard. What's in his mind wearing something like this? He still wore make up and she groaned inwardly.

˝I see you've grown up, finally˝ - Kurosatchi said and turned to his desk. ˝The head captain gave you a choice, stay in the 12th or choose another division. Like I care˝- he waved his hand and dissmised her.

˝I'll see him now and let you know my decision later. Thank you Nemu˝- Oda turned to her sister and smiled.

He never changes, does he. Mum, how? Just how? Shaking her head she let them in again and scanned for familiar thoughts and reyikous.

There are not many left I see.. oh might as well take a nap on my spot again. I'm getting tired and I need to think about the „division thing"- Oda thought and exited the 12th divison barrack. She shunpoed to her old favourite hang out and stretched on the roof.

The sun sure shines lovely today.

Soon she drifted into a dreamless sleep as the shinigami under her worked.

** nearby **

˝Shunsui why are we heading towards my divison?˝- Ukitake asked.

˝She's there, remember the roof and the sake? Hope she didn't go crazy again.˝- Kyoraku answered as Ukitake looked puzzled. Why did drinking on the roof of his division sound so familiar? What was it...

He stop suddenly and gaped at his friend.

˝Could it be...she?˝- he whispered and Kyoraku nodded.

˝Look up˝- they were in front of the division's main building. On the roof was a female shinigami, her long light violet hair fell around her head˝She's napping. She's just came here and already sleeping, really˝ - Kyoraku said and jumped up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

* * *

Both of the Captains stared at her sleeping form and waited while Oda slept peacefully.

˝Seems she won't wake up soon..mm do you remember her now Ukitake?˝- Shunsui asked as he watched her sleep.

˝I do but I do remember a peculiar thing about her...˝- the white haired Capain answered.

˝Ohh what is it?˝ - they both settled beside her and watched.

˝Your obssesion with her and the way she reacted to you..˝- Ukitake said.

˝Oh c'mon! I wasn't obssesed, I just saw her as a beautiful woman, just like now..by my,my she has grown hasn't she?˝- Shunsui retorted and tried to avert his friend from the old times. truthfully, he still waited for her answer.

˝So you're not intimidated by her?˝

˝Because of her powers or her lineage? Nonsense I'm probably the only one not scared of her..˝

˝Let's wake her up˝

˝WHYYYYYY˝- Shunsui whined and Ukitake shot him a look. ˝Okay, okay˝- for being sweeter than honey Ukitake sure could surprise you with that harsh look. Shunsui gently shook her and watched as she peered one open and then rolled to the side.

˝RGHnhnhnh˝- she tried mumbling something but Shunsui took her arms and placed her in her lap.

˝AAAAAAH!˝- She screamed and tried to flee but he held her tight and gave his usual lazy smile.

˝Uhn Shunsui!? Oh and Jushiro!˝- she squealed and pounced to hug the other man. ˝How did you ohhh˝- a grin appeared on her face as she stared at them.

˝Phew he gets a hug and I get a shove...interesting Oda-chan!˝- Shunsui pretended to pout but smiled ˝I see you are back...for good or?˝

Oda chewed on her lip as she eyed the dark haired man. He appeared older, but still had the same warm smile. Still he looks like he's not doing anything, like usual. She laughed slightly which made the men look at each other.

˝Already in?˝- Ukitake asked

˝Oh noo! I would never enter your minds without permission!˝

˝Ahh Oda-chan at least you like us!˝

˝i just remembered something but to answer your question I don't know. I have been summoned by Yamamoto as a back up. It feels like he wants me to look over my father.˝- Oda said and looked grim.

˝Look over him?˝

˝Yes not after him but spy on him I guess? You all know about my...gift. so I'm not even surprised about it. But tell me, what had been hapening here? I was away for soo long!˝- She clapped her hands and eyed them. Shunsui smiled and took a bottle off sake out.

˝Well Oda-chan, where do you want us to start?˝- he asked as he poured in three cups.

Oda bit her lip and grinned ˝Since I left..please˝

Both Captains laughed at her child antics and raised their cups ˝First, welcome back˝- Ukitake said

˝To your stay Oda-chan!˝

˝Hai!˝

As the cups were emptied the Captains took turn in filling her in. Her eyes shone as they retold everything that has happened, hollowfication and the new substitute shinigami representative to today.

˝Hmm something seems off˝ - she concluded after a while. They were all on their backs, staring at the setting sun and casually sipping sake.

˝What did you two do? Well aside from Lisa, and damn you I wanted to see that girl! *smacks Shunsui hand* and you having to work with Rukia you did..nothing˝

˝And the fight?˝

˝What fight?˝- both men sweat-dropped. Had she forgotten so fast?

˝Nevermind Oda-chan and uhm do you still hate a certain woman?˝- Shunsui asked grinning.

˝Yourichis's lapdog? Hhahahah Ahh I should visit her should,shouldn't I?˝- Oda grinned and relaxed closing her eyes. Her reiatsu flared as a purple light enveloped her eyes. Both Captains knew what was happening.

She reached out to Soi Fon's mind with her reiatsu and entered. A moan left her lips and Shunsui gasped.

A few minutes passed and Oda opened her eyes.. ˝Seems like she still has dirty thoughts about her ahaha I wish Youruichi was here! I'd just connect them ahh˝- Oda giggled in a drunkenly way.

Mind bonding and long distance reaching out would usually make her drunk. Drunk on thoughts, emotions and dreams

˝Oda-chan?˝

˝Yes Shunsui dearrr˝- She slurred and laughed.

˝Oh dear I think she did it too long. We should make her rest˝- Ukitake said but Kyouraku didn't hear him. He was was almost in a daze. It was not common for a woman to talk so with him much less react to , the memories they shared... He couldn't tear his gaze of the grinning woman n front of him.

˝Oda...˝

˝Hmm yes?˝

˝That night before you went away..do you remember the sakura petals?˝- he asked in a dark voice and watched her as she blushed.

˝Hai, I remember that night well..every single detail˝

˝I have always wondered...˝

˝My curse prevented it˝

˝But how I was sure˝

˝So was I..˝

˝Wait wait what curse? What happened? What are you two talking about?˝- Ukitake

Oda turned to him, suddenly very serious and Kyouraku seemed grim as well.

˝Our child. My curse has taken it away˝ - She said as tears rolled down her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

* * *

*flashback*

_A little girl was giggling and running around. Her small kimono prevented her from running freely so she cut it with her mommy's scissors. Mommy had many sharp objects and various items, she was a nurse and worked in Rukongai where she met dad._

_Dad was funny looking. He always wore this mask and painted his face. He made silly faces and told her to work all the time. She liked him even though his sword became a weird baby butterfly. _

_There were always black butterflies when he came to visit. He never stayed long but he gave her a new book and toy every time. She studied hard for him. _

_˝When will Dad come back?˝- she asked while running to her Mommy's side. The other woman smiled and patted her soft, purple hair. _

_˝Soon darling, you really like him, don't you?..˝ - the woman mused and watched her child bounce._

_˝Yes Dad is funny and he brings me always stuff˝- the girl squealed in delight._

_˝Honey you must study hard and work so you can work with Dad one day, promise me?˝- the woman asked seriously. _

_˝I promise Mommy I'll make you proud!˝_

_*_end flashback*

Oda woke with a start and brushed the sweat from her brow. Where was she? They were on Ukitake's roof and she told him..

Oh god. Where are they?

She could still remember the look on his face. Horror than confusion. How could she explain? She was cursed. That was the ONLY logical explanation. On top of that Shunsui...

Her head fell on the small pillow and she let out a small whimper. My poor Shunsui. I remember meeting him like it was yesterday..

*flashback*

˝_Hurry up! We dont' have all day long!˝- A younger Oda shouted at her fellow shinigami. They were all grumbling about her being in charge._

_˝Why should we listen to a non seated shinigami?˝- one of the men complained. Oda's brow twitched and she sighed._

_˝Orders from Captain Ukitake. IF you don't like it go and whine to him but don't hinder our mission. Now for the rest that actually want to work, take samples from those trees and the rest scatter and check for Hollows, understod?˝- she said and was greeted with a cheer. For a non seated shinigami she had the strength and voice for leading a group. Her missions were aways efficient and fast. _

_Soon they returned back to the barracks of the 13th division and Oda went to give her report in. She was walking casually and yawned. It had been a long night and her arms hurt from processing and writing the data collected. _

_Oda was about to reach and open the door but stopped. She could hear voices inside Captain Ukitatake's office. His warm and another, more rich and lazy. _

_Should she come back later? Or..._

_She peeked in Captain Ukitake's head and was overwhelmed with the amount of emotion and thoughts. The man's mind was a waste lake and she felt her strength leave her rapidly._

_˝Oh no...˝- she whispered as her body fell, her mind still attached to her Captains. With a thud she fell unconscious._

_˝Didyou hear that?!˝- the voice of Captain Kyouraku said._

_˝Yes I hope something bad didn't happen, I feel˝- Captain Ukitake said and swayed a bit ˝Dizzy˝- he finished._

_˝Stay here old friend, I'll see what's happening˝- a thump of footstepd and Captain Kyouraku opened the door. Beneath him was the unconscious body of a female shinigami. He stared at her._

_˝What is it?˝- Ukitake's voice pulled him out of the trance._

_˝A female shinigami..she appears to be unconscious...˝- he said and admired her purple hair. _

_A moment later his friend joined him and gasped ˝It's Oda!˝_

_˝Oda?˝_

_˝Oda Kurosatchi, she's new in my division..˝_

_˝Kurosatchi? Are you sure?˝_

_˝I know but she's his daughter...˝_

_˝Hmm˝ - Kyouraku bent and lifted her bridal style ˝I'll put her on the couch˝_

_˝Please do I'll go get someone from the 4th!˝- Ukitake rushed out leaving them alone. _

_The dark haired Captain continued observing the female. She appeared asleep now but her eyes twitched. Was she dreaming? He allowed himself to roam her body, admire the high cheekbones and pouty lips and wondered what color her eyes were._

_˝Green...˝- came a muffled voice and startled them both. Oda woke with a startle and bolted up almost head butting the man. She gasped and gazed in his eyes. They were a misty grey. Her eyes shifted along his face and she blushed. He was handsome. A sly smirk was on his face._

_˝All you alright, Oda-chaan?˝ - he sand and Oda made a wierd face._

_˝How do you know my name?!˝- slowly paranoia crept up to her. Did he knew her secret? Could he also..?_

_˝Ukitake told me, are you alright? You seem to have fainted˝_

_˝Mmhhm I just got erm blood pressure problems but it's erm alright now thank you˝- she stumbled over her words. His gaze was to intense and the thoughts that came from him made her blush furiously. She needed air and she needed to get out of here.._

_˝Air please˝- she gasped and sighed as he got up and opened the window. Fresh, cold air came in and soothed her skin. Her mind became sharp again._

_˝I will take my leave then, thank you˝- she bowed but stopped as she heard his words._

_˝Mind tell me how you hear my mind?˝- he said smiling and pulled his hat over his eyes ˝I mght have to wash my thoughts..˝_

_˝Yes, you should!˝- she said bluntly but then clapped her hand over her mouth. Kyouraku laughed and bowed to her._

_˝Captain Shunsui Kyouraku, 8 th division at your disposal Oda-chaan˝- that sentence made her blush again and she shook her head lightly._

_˝I don't need anythi-˝- her sentence was cut as her stomach roared and Oda blushed out of embarrassment._

_˝Oh I don't think so! I will treat you dinner, how does that sound? Let's go!˝ _

_Blushing Oda nodded and followed the strange but good-looking Captain._

_*end flashback*_

* * *

a/n: I realised I messed up the time line – with Mayuri and the two Captains. Sumimasen. For the sake of the story just bear it. *gives cookies*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

* * *

Oda walked to the barracks of the 12th division – her dreams made her realize something. Even if they fought, her dream was still to work with her father. Despite him being an asshole. So Oda made her way to him and announced that she'll be working in his division.

Mayuri Kurosatchi tsked but nodded never the less.

˝Fine, but work your way up, you are my daughter and have to work harder then the rest˝- with that he turned back to his work.

˝Thank you fahter.˝- Oda bowed even thought her father couldn't see her and turned to find the lab. She could find some work to do there and work her way up. It will take some time but still, it was her dream since she was a small girl, wasn't it? And there's the small gift she had..

Casually walking to the west wing of the 12 th division she let her mind wander and felt a strange tugging sensation. Someone was upset because of her.

_Lets dive in..._

In a rush she found herself in a different mind, immaculate and tidy. It belonged to a woman – her sister.

_How fascinating, I can come in? _

She felt different, somehow mechanical. Perhaps Nemu wasn't? It couldn't be... Curious she rummaged through various thoughts – most of them regarding the division and researches. It would still come in handy but there wasn't much personal.

Exept. In the farthest corner of her mind was a special place. Nemu's personal thoughts and emotions. Observations on male and female bodies, attractions ( _so Hisagi? Hmm I will try and find this Hisagi-kun_), revoltions even and what not and then her or should she say their father? Nemu respected Mayuri Kurosatchi a great deal even with the treatment she had to endure and she was still the fukutaicho of the division.

Oda. Mixed thoughts and opinions swirled around the image of herself in Nemu's mind. She wasn't sure how to react to her. She was grateful but jealous at the same time and now to hear those words:

˝_Fine, but work your way up, __**you are my daughter**__ and have to work harder then the rest˝_

Nemu felt betrayed and left out yet she didn't want to show it. In her mind she decided to give Oda a chance. Oda left her mind relieved and determined to spend some time with her sister. They had so much to make up for.

Oda stopped in front of sliding doors and inhaled. With a light hand she pushed them apart and entered the lab. Shinigamin in white robes operated machines, computers and small appliances. A long table was in the middle of the room full with zanpakuto.

˝Sumimasen, my name is Kurosatchi Oda and I will be working with you from now on, please tell me if there's some work to do?˝- Oda bowed and introduced herself in a polite tone. Small steps ahead.

˝Yes I have heard about you and your reasearch˝- A shinigami with two small horns and black hair said. ˝I am Akon, head researcher for this lab in the west wing˝

˝Pleased to make your accuitance, Akon-san, my reasearch?˝

˝Modification of zapakuto with organic substance˝

˝Yes, I am a engineer in chemistry, you see I went to the World of the living to school myself. How may I help you?˝

˝We have trouble with this zanpakuto, they're wild meaning without a master and we need to shape them...˝

˝How much trouble with the assimilation do you have?˝- Oda said with a glint in her eyes. This was her field where she felt at home. How better than to start with something that she loved?

˝Please follow me, we have reports and stats˝

˝Thank you˝

Oda followed Akon to a nearest computer and sat down. Graphs and text were buzzing by. They were doing everything wrong!

˝How proposed the thesis for this? It's all inverted and wrong!˝- Oda said while scowling and didn't realize the sudden silence that fell in the room.

˝The Captain, Oda-san˝

˝Oh, well then we'll just have to redo it and show it to him, if the results please the Captain and reach his requirements then there won't be any problems, right?˝

˝Hai, how may I assist you?˝

˝First unplugg all the organic transmitter from the katana's and prepare chloroform baths to soak them in...˝- Oda started drilling out orders and the whole lab was on their feet. She was a natural on this after all.


End file.
